Holding On
by Rachel2
Summary: A different twist on Kyou's true form and his past, will Tohru show him that love can be found in the hearts of others? "...Tohru, tell him...Hurry!"


**Holding On**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**Couple: Tohru/Kyou**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ This will be a first for a _Fruits Basket fanfic, and like the 40th thing that I've written. I'm very used to writing dramatic long stories for Cowboy Bebop, so for those who think this may be OOC in any way, please tell _**

**me****! +**

**+ I've only seen up to the second volume, but I saw images and read a little about Kyou and his _true form… So I'm going to take it into my own hands and make a Kyou/Tohru fanfic! I only have the characters that I feel I could portray to the fullest, Haru(cow) I don't know too well yet, and decided to not put him into the fanfic, but other characters such as Shigure, Yuki, Hatori/Hari, and Momiji are in it. I hope that you'll enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! +_**

**+ Also I don't know if Kyou is fully aware of what he's doing when he's in his true form, whether he's violent excreta, but I have it that he isn't aware of what he's doing and that he's violent towards the people that he loves the most… ::cough:: I also screwed up his past a bit. (Not that I know much about it yet anyway) So just so you know that information… ENJOY!! +**

**+READ + REVIEW +**

**+ I do not own _Fruits Basket +_**

**_++++++_**

            The sky was cloudy; the weather man had predicted a chance of rain. Tohru's nose wrinkled together as she struggled to carry the large rice cooker to the other side of the room. "Why of all days…" She trailed off trying to gather a stronger grip. Kyou was whistling as he walked by. "Help, someone!" She shouted gritting her teeth.

            Kyou's red-brown eyes widened and he rushed towards her. "You should know better—"

            "Here Miss. Honda, you really should be more careful than that. You could hurt yourself. Just ask us when you need help, okay?" Yuki had gotten to her first. That damned rat would be the death of him someday.

            He scuffed and began to walk away. What did it matter anyway, she'd never truly love him anyway, no one would, and wouldn't if they ever… "Kyou, you're just the person I need." Tohru's eyes brightened and she skipped over to him grabbing his hand and pull him backwards. "It's just my luck that today; nearly everyone from the zodiac had to be over! On such a nasty day too; you could be outside having fun, but instead, we're all inside doing nothing but watch television and talk."

            Kyou smiled looking down at Tohru's small hands and she dragged him over to the rice cooker. "Ironic, isn't it," He paused. "what do you want me to do anyway?" Kyou leaned against the worktable watching Tohru's every step. She seemed so happy, almost too happy. She seemed to enjoy this, but by now Kyou knew that she was really feeling the stress. Kyou yawned managing to cover his mouth before letting his fingers run through his orange hair.

            "Could you make the rice balls with me? You and I both know no one else can make them." Kyou chuckled remembering when Tohru had Yuki helping her. The rice was covering the entire floor, and part of the kitchen wall when Yuki was done trying.

            He nodded. "The last thing we need is Yuki destroying all this food."

            "I heard that, you incompetent little…" Yuki trailed off his eyes narrowing when he opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. "…Stupid cat." He finished.

            Kyou's eyes narrowed. He had been learning to tolerate Yuki's rude comments lately, as well as Yuki being able to tolerate his. "Whatever you say pretty boy." He smirked and popped over the top of the rice cooker smiling down at the white goodness inside. He could feel his mouth watering. Kyou had skipped breakfast so he could go jogging. It was already that time of the year again, a time he wanted to forget. In fact the only thing keeping him around was her, Tohru. He smiled glancing at her again as Yuki left the room with a stern looking in his eyes. "Yuki is a pretty boy…" Kyou swayed back and forth a wide grin on his face. Tohru laughed, at the expression on his face and Kyou's face flushed as he grabbed a clump of rice.

            "Thank you Kyou." She sighed, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. She looked him over. Smiling she stepped towards him. "I'll help." She nodded her head.

            "No." Kyou nudged her away from him with his elbow. "You go hang out with everyone; I'm fine in here, really. I need some time by myself anyway." He beamed her, a smile, just like she would always do towards him. Maybe she wouldn't notice how he was really feeling either.

**_++++++_**

            He was ten years old. Walking down along in the garden he whipped the tears from his golden eyes, narrowing them as he hurried along. It was late out, you the only light coming from the glow of the full moon. Was it really his fault, did he cause his mothers death, they said it was suicide, right? He gripped his fists tightly at his side and flopped down on a bench.  
  
  


"You shouldn't blame yourself for what Akito said to you Kyou." Shigure sighed sitting next to Kyou.

            Shigure glanced over at Kyou. He was hunched forward trying to except Shigure's kind words. "You can stay with Yuki and I at one of the branch houses."

            "You won't talk about it?" He turned towards Shigure his small body shaking.

            Shigure shook his head. "Not unless you want to talk about it, I'm always here to talk though, just so you know."

            Kyou nodded staring down at his bracelet. "Is it true though, am I really the evil of the Soma family Shigure?" Kyou gritted his teeth and stared down at the small pond. He could see Shigure's reaction. His brown eyes grew wide and he blinked a few times.

            "You don't need to worry about such things Kyou, you're still young, you shouldn't think about it too much." Shigure hadn't answered his question. He stood and walked away.

            "I'm going to bed." He growled. Shigure nodded. "I'll pack my things so we can leave in the morning." He mumbled.

            Shigure smiled. _'It's hurting him so much, but he'll get over it in time.'_ He stood putting his hands behind his head.

            "That was smart, not answering his question Shigure." It was Akito.

            "Shouldn't you be in bed resting, you'll get sick again." Shigure's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Akito.

            "You know he is the evil. If his true form comes out again, and no one's able to stop him, he'll have to be killed." Akito yawned walking down the path.

            "He'll be fine if he doesn't take off the bracelet." Shigure hissed.

            Akito smirked. "If he doesn't take it off…"

**_++++++_**

"The goddess of food making has blessed us with her presents!" Hatori smiled bowing his head towards her. Tohru blushed nodded her head.

            "I'm really not that good." She sighed taking a seat next to Momiji.

            "Where's the cat?" Yuki spat taking a sip of his tea.

            "I was having him help me with the rice balls, but he wanted to do it himself, said he wanted some time by himself." She frowned stretching her arms into the air.

            Shigure's eyes darkened and he turned towards the television. Tohru cocked her head to one side. "It was today, wasn't it?" Hatori grimaced shaking his head. "No wonder he's been so upset today."

            "What do you mean?" Tohru wanted to know, what was wrong with Kyou?

            "His mother killed herself. Kyou found her in her room, she cut her wrists." Yuki spoke in a hushed voice. "You see—"

            "She was very depressed." Shigure cut in glaring at Yuki.

            "Shigure, Hatori told me never to lie, you should tell her about his 

bracelet—" Hatori grabbed Momiji and covered his mouth sending him to the ground.

            "White lies won't hurt anyone…" He growled closing his dark green eyes.

            Tohru frowned and shook her head. "I'm going to see how Kyou is doing…" She didn't feel comfortable around them, not at the moment at least.

**_++++++_**

            Kyou grabbed his tenth clump of rice and in a few moments already had it molded. His eyes normally had a fiery spark, but today they were dull, and gloomy, not far off from what the weather was like.

            "Kyou, are you doing okay?" His head shot up and he smirked nodding his head.

            Tohru walked over silently and grabbed a clump herself and began forming yet another rice ball. "I'm doing fine, why?" He turned looking at her. She didn't have that smile on her lips anymore, what happened? "You okay Tohru?" He put his rice ball on a plate and turned around putting his back against the worktable.

            Tohru's eyes fell on the bracelet. She frowned a bit and then took a step closer reaching her hand out to it. "Why do you always wear that—"

            Kyou's golden eyes widened and he gritted his teeth pushing her away and taking a few steps back. "No!" He shouted his arms began to shake.

            Tohru's rice ball fell to the floor crumbling into a small pile, pieces scattered on the floor. Her eyes were frightened by his reaction. "Kyou, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" She trailed off pulling her knees to her chest and he stood and walked over to her.

            Kyou shook his head. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." He mumbled. "It's mine; just don't worry about it okay, I just don't like people touching my wrists…" He nodded his head. Anything to keep her away from his bracelet was good, right?

            "Is it because of you mom?" Her words were low and simple. Yet why did Kyou feel like she'd just shoved a knife into his back?

            His mouth moved but no words escaped he stared at her in shock, his eyes filled with fear. He fell to his knees bending forward he gripped his hair and pulled. "Just go." He growled.

            "Kyou, I…Please, I didn't mean—"

            "I said go!" Kyou looked up at her his eyes brimmed with tears as he screamed at her. Tohru stepped forward reaching her hands down to him. 

            "Kyou, I'm sorry." She whispered holding back tears. She never had seen him so upset, let alone any guy. She felt terrible, she wanted to consol him, but all she would end up doing was either turn him into a cat, or make him feel worse.

            She walked away. "Don't feel sorry, damn it." His voice quivered as he coiled into a ball. "Just, please, leave me alone."

            Tohru closed her eyes and nodded as she walked out of the room. He glanced up as she pulled back the cloth to cover and walked away from him. He had really hurt her that time.

**_++++++_**

            "Tohru—" She bumped into Shigure's shoulder. He backed away and looked at her. "I should have told you before you walked off. Don't take it personal. Kyou's childhood…well, it's not the best. He's never talked about it, and I've never bothered him about it. I told him I was here to talk to him whenever he needed too." Shigure bit down on his lower lip and stared up at the ceiling. "He's never said a single word. We've never said anything, at least when he was around. Since he was ten he's always had to deal with this day, this entire week really."

            Tohru stepped back and bowed her head. "Don't explain, Kyou doesn't want me to know." Shigure's eyes widened as he saw a tear fall from her eyes. "I'm not feeling so good; I think I'll take a nap. The rice balls are in the kitchen, Kyou might need you to talk to." She sighed pushing past him and jogging up the steps.

****

**_++++++_**

            "I really am a screw up." Kyou whispered as Shigure stepped into the kitchen. Shigure just nodded his head and closed his eyes.

            "With women, yes, but not as a person Kyou, no, not at all." He sighed shaking his head. "You've been blinded since you were little; you don't know how much people care about you, and you just blew off the person you cherish the most. Next time you see her you should—"

            "Shut up; don't tell me what to do with my life!" He stood up and pushed Shigure away making him nearly fall to the ground. _'Work, that'll help me keep my mind off things.' He smirked nodding his head, his orange hair falling into his teary eyes._

****

**_++++++_**

            It had been an hour before Tohru awoke in her bed. She looked around for a moment before remembering Kyou's hurtful words. She stumbled into a standing position as she staggered to the window. Peering out she found Kyou, with a hammer and metal spokes, he was putting the stakes around the garden. She smiled, last week she had asked someone to put them around for her. _'I bet he could use a snack.' _She thought looking up at the sky; it was still dreary and drizzling out.

            She silently stepped downstairs and grabbed a plate from the kitchen placing a few left over rice balls and a soda from the fridge. "Food for the cat?" Yuki frowned walking in. "You okay, Shigure said you weren't feeling so good."

            Tohru nodded. "I'm okay, I was just tired. Yes, this food's for Kyou. He's working and I figured he'd like something." She looked down pushing his cruel words from her mind. "Where is everyone?"

            Yuki thought for a moment. "Momiji is sleeping in my room; Hatori and Shigure are watching TV." Tohru nodded and smiled at Yuki before walking away. Yuki stared on as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the back of the house.

**_++++++_**

            Kyou's breath was heavy as he tightly gripped on the metal stake and drove it into the ground with the hammer, pounding with all his might. "Kyou?" Her voice cut through his mind and he closed his eyes freezing mid strike. "…I brought you some food and a soda." She stepped closer.

            He turned and Tohru's heart sank. His face was tear-stricken his whole body was shaking like a leaf. He nodded and turned away hitting the stake again with the hammer. "Thanks." He chocked dropping the hammer to the ground.

            She smiled and handed him the food placing her hand to his cheek. "You're crying." She whispered closing her eyes she stepped as close as the curse would let her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body.

            Kyou's face flushed and he moved his free hand to wipe the tears away. "Pathetic, isn't it?" He could feel Tohru reach down and take his hand and bring it to her face shaking her head. His eyes widen it was the one with the bracelet, his left hand.

            "It's fine Kyou." She uttered. He coughed backing away he jerked his hand away from her.

            "Not that hand…" He frowned swinging his hand back. He felt his hand get caught and a light snap. Kyou gritted his teeth and stared down at his wrist as the bracelet's string broke and the beads scattered to the ground. "No!" He shouted falling to his knees. He screamed out in pain gripping his chest. The bracelet had gotten caught on the stake.

            "Kyou, Kyou, what's wrong?!" She grabbed his shoulders and also collapsed to her knees meeting his level.

            Kyou flung his arms out, letting out another scream as he gripped her shoulders. Tohru flinched in pain. "Tohru…Run." He whispered. He was struggling to breath, his body was twitching and a strong gust of wind began to circulate around him.

            Tohru could feel his nails digging into her arms. "Kyou…Why, no…Kyou what's wrong?!" She screamed. Her breath caught as he looked into her eyes. His red-brown eyes began turning colors, the pupils turning into narrowed slits covering the height of his eyes.

            "Listen to me! Run Tohru, just get away!" He screamed again falling back and letting her go. "Please, go now." His mussels tensed and his back arched and he screamed again digging his hands into the ground.

            Shigure came running as he heard Kyou, and Tohru's shouting. "What's wrong?"  
  


  
"It's Kyou, something's wrong, his eyes…And..." She trailed off as she watched him changing.  
  
  


Shigure's eyes went dark. He gripped Tohru's arm as she started to run back to him. "Don't, this is Kyou's true form. When he breaks his bracelet he looses his control over the beast inside him. As Akito puts it, he's the curse of the Shoma family." Shigure pulled her back inside. "It's his punishment for not attending the party, the cats rage towards the rat, and the rage for the loved ones who never told him that he was going to miss the party that night." Shigure closed the door and peered out the small window as Kyou's face began to change.  
  
  


"The curse, you're telling me that Kyou's it? How can you say that?!" She shouted trying to run back outside. Yuki ran in front of her not letting her get by.  
  
  


"Miss. Hona, understand that Kyou's mother killed herself over the loss of her husband. Kyou killed him the last time he turned into his true form." He sighed looking down. "I was the same age as Kyou was, I remember everything. He took off his bracelet, not knowing what would happen. When he changed, this hate takes over him; he doesn't know what he's doing until its too late." Tohru's eyes widened and she backed away from him. She could still back it to the back door. She started running but Momiji jumped in front of her and Hatori grabbed her holding her back.  
  
  


"You can't keep me inside, he's in pain, can't you hear him?!" She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "He's not the only one with a curse…It's all because of you anyway! All of the creatures invited to the party should have told him it was that night!" She tried to pull away but Hatori's grip only tightened on her arm. "Let me go!" She screamed. Tohru forced herself against Hatori's chest, but he didn't change.

            Hatori backed off a little and smiled. "When Kyou's in his true form, we for some reason won't change into our zodiac forms." He frowned. "If Kyou were to be killed, we'd stay in our human forms. Akito wanted to do that, but all of us were against it, and in turn Kyou's still alive." Hatori turned to Yuki to continue.  
  
  


"Kyou's dad tried to help him, like you are now. Kyou picked him up by the neck and threw him into a wall. He was killed instantly. Kyou had snapped his own father's neck Tohru. The only person who can truly overcome the evil is the one who loves him the most." Yuki bowed his head. "If you love him that much, you can go, but if you don't know, than you're risking your life—"  
  
  


Tohru slapped Yuki across the face. "He's your family, how can you be saying this, all because he was the outcast. The party happened how many years ago, and you think you can still treat him this way?" She pushed past Momiji and ran out the door.  
  


  
Shigure walked slowly towards her. "Maybe she _is_ the one." He frowned when Yuki held his hand to his cheek. "She's right; you know…It is our fault."

**_++++++_**

Kyou's breathing was harsh as his body began to transform. "No…" He moaned standing up.

            "Kyou!" Tohru screamed from the side of the house she stepped a little closer. Her hair dripped the rain was pouring down hard now. She gripped the rain spout, nearly slipping in the mud as Kyou narrowed his eyes looking at her. 

            His skin had turned a dark rusty brown-green; his appearance seemed almost reptile like. He was very tall, seven feet or so. His teeth had become long fangs and he snarled opening his jaws at her. He took a step closer. "Tohru…" His voice was very deep, and scratchy. "You should have listened to me Tohru." He walked closer.

            Tohru brought her hands to her face. What had happened to him, the Shoma family truly was cursed...Yet evil, she couldn't believe that. "What do you mean Kyou? It's me, Tohru, your friend." She bowed her head. _'Only if I love him…' The words echoed in her mind over and over again._

            He seemed to be laughing. He quickened in his step, covering the space between them. He cocked his head to one side and smiled reaching his clawed hand to her face and patting it lightly. "You are beautiful, aren't you?" He traced his one claw from her ear to the tip of her chin. "Pity." He razed his hand about to strike her face.

            "Kyou!" Yuki came from behind running full force into Kyou's side, sending them both to the ground. Kyou growled as Yuki took Tohru's hand and ran from the house towards the trees. "Tell him Tohru! If you really love him, you've got to tell him that! If it's true," He coughed clutching his chest. His asthma was acting up on him again. "you can get him back." He coughed again tripping over a branch.

            "Yuki, Yuki hang on!" She narrowed her eyes tears falling from her face again. "Kyou…" She closed her eyes picturing him in her mind letting him take over her heart. Did she really love him? She sighed, remembering everything they'd shared together. Laughs, fights, they'd help each other. Kyou shared his feelings only towards her, and he was truthful. She nodded. She pictured herself with him; only him, holding him, loving only him. "I love Kyou." She uttered the words. Yuki looked at her with a small smile on his lips. He had finally lost to Kyou; he had won Tohru's heart.

            "Tohru, where are you!" Kyou's deep voice bellowed as he tore through the woods crushing small ferns and bushes that were in his path.

            "Kyou!" She screamed as the rain fell even harder. A clash of lighting illuminated the sky followed by a roar of thunder. She could see Kyou's angered face. His true formed shocked her, scarred her even, but it was Kyou. He was being taken over by an evil unknown, she could stop it. She _would_ stop it.

            His fangs gleamed as another flash of light showed Tohru, his face again. "My darling…" He growled running at her. He reached her in a blinding flash of light digging his claws into her shoulders she screamed out as he forced her to the ground staring at her idly.

            She started to cry as she felt the claws piercing into her skin. "Kyou… Look into my eyes. It's me, do you really want to hurt me, Kyou!" She screamed and he started clawing at her head screaming out, his voice came back.

            "No, Tohru run!" He screamed. It was her Kyou, her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't soon before the evil had gained control again.

            "Tohru, say it!" Yuki heaved his breath staggered and weak.

            She looked at Kyou and simply smiled as Kyou's mouth opened ready to strike, and his hands gripped around her small neck. "Kyou, I love you." His grip on her neck tightened and she brought her hands to his closing her eyes as he squeezed even tighter. "I love you!" She screamed.

            Kyou's dulled eyes widened and he flew back screaming and rolling from side to side. It still wasn't his voice though. "No, no, I won't go!" He screamed scratching at his rough skin ripping the remains of Kyou's red t-shirt.

            Yuki coughed rolling onto his stomach and looking at Kyou. "It's working." He whispered before passing out. Tohru looked over at Yuki a little worried, and then back to Kyou.

            "I love Kyou…Let him go." She whispered. "Break the curse of the Shoma family... I love you Kyou." Kyou's voice changed back as he arched his spine letting out a harsh cry in pain. Tohru fell on top of him holding down his arms as he scratched at his face. "Kyou, it's okay, you'll be okay!" She looked into his eyes. Those red eyes she loved so much were coming back. She smiled brightly nodding her head. "That's it." She gripped his arms as he started to stop twisting and turning. "Come back to me." She whispered her hot tears falling onto his chest. 

            "Tohru." His arms went to her face. His hands were large and rough, his claws were gone. He nodded before a small explosion could be heard and a cloud of smoke surrounded Tohru and Kyou as turned back into his human form. His eyes widened and he locked his arms around Tohru, holding onto her tightly. "You really do." His heart wrenched. He was back, and wouldn't let her go. Akito said he would have five minutes in his human form to hold anyone without having to worry about turning into his cat form.

            She nodded, burying her head into his chest. Kyou's pant legs had torn but were still in one piece, he was grateful. He could feel the hot tears flowing from his cheeks and he held her even closer. "Kyou, you didn't turn into a cat." She pulled away, getting lost in his gaze.

            "Just don't let go." He uttered, absorbing her warmth. He let his hands run through her hair; pressing his cheek against hers, he exhaled sending a shiver down Tohru's spine. "Five minutes, that's what I have to hold you." He closed his eyes moving so he could support her wait better.

            "I asked for the curse to be broken though also. Maybe it worked." She sighed, bringing her hands to his hair letting her fingers get tangled in his orange locks.

            "That'd be nice." He smirked laughing a little. She smiled, he only laughed like that around her. He moved his hands and noticed something felt odd. He couldn't see what was on his hands, it was too dark. "Tohru, are you okay?" He moved both hands, struggling to look at them.

            "It's not bad, I'll be fine." She pulled his hands back as much as she could without having to move much.

            His eyes widened and he pulled her closer. "Oh God, I didn't—" Tohru pressed her hand to his lips and his cheeks flushed.

            "You weren't yourself, but now you're my Kyou-Kyou." She smirked as his face turned beat read. He hated that nickname and Tohru saying that was even more embarrassing. She smiled hitting his shoulders with her fists. He shouted out arching his shoulders away from her.

            "Don't do that… At least for awhile this happened last time too. Some of my mussels and bones take a bit to come back to normal."

            Her hands brushed against his chest and she nodded. "I'm sorry." Her eyes filled with concern. He closed his eyes pulling her back down. She jumped as the thunder roared cutting through them like a butter knife. She huddled closer to him shivering. The rain made her cloths stick to her body the wind blew by them both.

            "Scared of a little thunder, its okay, it's still about four miles away yet." Kyou pulled her face closer to his drawing her lips closer to his. His heart beat raced.

            "Yuki!" Tohru sat up looking back at him. Kyou's nose wrinkled together and he scowled. 

            "Did I actually kick that pretty boy's ass?" He beamed a smile, but Tohru's eyes narrowed.

            "He's having an asthma attack Kyou!" She whined. Kyou nodded his head.

            "Has he been out long?" He leaned his head into the crook of her neck. Had it been longer than five minutes, was Tohru right, did she break the curse, or just Kyou's curse?

            "About seven minutes, I think." She started to get up but Kyou wouldn't let go of her hand. She turned back to him his eyes were dulled but filled with such a loving glance she could have died happy right then and there. She kneeled back down and bent down resting her forehead against his right shoulder letting her right hand run down his chest as she kissed it gently. "It's been more than five minutes Kyou." She looked up that same sparkly smile on her face.

            His eyes grew wide and he struggled to sit up but flinched and heaved forward pressing his chest into his legs. "My shoulders are still too weak." He mumbled his cheeks flushed. "Go get Shigure to help you, maybe Hatori too." She let her head hover over his as Kyou spoke barely above a whisper.

            Kyou smiled bringing a lock of hair to his lips as she pulled away. The rain was tampering off as she started to walk away. Frowning in disappointment he fell back down to the muddy Earth letting the rain spit down onto his tanned face. "You...beat…me." A struggled voice came from the right Kyou turned looking into the darkened shadows. "Kyou, you won." He sighed.

            "Damn rat." Kyou growled. "Just shut up, you'll make your attack worse if you don't." Kyou's face flushed. It was true, not that he thought about it, he had finally beaten Yuki at something.

            Yuki closed his eyes nodded feebly. He gripped his chest as he wheezed and struggled to breathe it had been worse than this, but still, this was bad enough to make him feel light headed.

**_++++++_**

            "Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, someone help!" Tohru screamed running into the house. She stumbled to her hands and knees as Shigure came running.

            "You're still alive? Is he coming—" He stopped when he saw the glare of hate in her eyes.

            Hatori came from behind a gun kept in his doctors coat just incase. His eyes fell on Tohru and he sighed. "You did it, didn't you?" A small smile crept upon his lips.

            Tohru looked up the tears still laced in her eyes and she nodded sighing. "Yuki's having an attack, and Kyou might need some help, he can't move." She stood up as Hatori walked past her. "I'll take you to them." Shigure smiled and followed.

            "I want to go too!" Momiji laughed. Shigure turned and shook his head shushing him away. Momiji frowned and went back upstairs.

            "Shigure…" Tohru breathed. She stood up her hair dripped to the wooden floor and she looked down at her feet. She stepped closer and leaned into his chest. Shigure's eyes widened and he leaned in for a moment shocked. "The curse it broken, when I told Kyou I loved him, I told the evil to not just leave him, but all of you…" Shigure's hands shook as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

            "Thank you." He whispered. He could feel the water soaking into his clothes and the warmth of another against him. "I'm sorry for trying to stop you Tohru."

            She smiled and shook her head. "It's okay now." Hatori's eyes grew wide and he moved his hand away from his coat pocket. To of ever doubted their sweet Tohru…

            "Why don't you take us to them Tohru, before Yuki gets worse." She nodded standing and hurrying out the back door again.

**_++++++_**

            Kyou's head began to spin. This feeling felt familiar, he was going to pass out like he had before. His body ached all over. His bones were starting to regenerate. "Tohru…" He sighed, closing his warm colored eyes.

            He could hear her nimble foot steps as she ran back to him. Shigure and Hatori were here too. He smiled giving into the pain and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**_++++++_**

****

He shivered and tried to turn onto his side but flinched in pain. His red-brown eyes opened to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling. His eyebrows knit together and he turned his head his orange bangs falling into his eyes. "Where am I?" He mumbled. His voice was scratchy and hurt, so did his head, it was pounding.

            Yet despite the pain he smiled when he saw Tohru. She was sitting on a chair her head cradled in her arms resting on the bed. She stirred and he moved his left leg to tap her arm lightly. "Kyou." She uttered through closed eyes. His heart beat quickened.

            "Hey." He uttered through a yawn. "Where am I?" He looked around again.

            Her eyes opened and she smiled happily. "My room, your room was the closest to get Yuki into. He's still passed out, but his attack is over."

            Kyou nodded. "That's good."

            "Does it still hurt?" Kyou nodded reaching his arm out to touch her face. She closed her eyes sighing into his hand.

            "Not as much, but yeah it does." He spoke. She frowned and stood up. "I'll get you something to cut the pain—" She stopped when he tightened his grip on her hand and tugged her forward.

            "I'll be fine." He smiled. "Just," He coughed, he was catching a cold now… "can I hold you?" His words were low and gentle. Her eyes warmed and she nodded as he moved over and pulled the blankets back. Kyou stretched his arm out and locked it around her small frame holding her close. "I love you." He sighed into her hair letting his fingers run through it.

            The curse was over. Tohru had broken it with her love for Kyou. The evil of the Shoma family died with her three words… "I love you." She nodded. "I love you Kyou." She nodded into his chest kissing it gently. He tilted her head towards his and pressed his lips to hers, tightening his grip on her. He could feel the pain in his shoulders but would fight it back with all his might.

            "Forever, and ever I'll be here for you Tohru." He pulled away whispering into her ears. Tohru's face flushed at the tone of his voice.

            "Kyou." She smiled the tears forming in her eyes again. She laced her fingers with his and turned onto her side so Kyou could wrap his arms around her. He sighed into the back of her neck and tangled his legs with hers squeezing her tight. 

            He moved his hands to her lips and pressed them together. "Just go back to sleep." He buried his face deeper into her neck inhaling her scent.

**…Forever and Ever…**

**+ I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry if it wasn't something you were looking for, but they're together right, and the curse was broken! ^___^ Ha! I don't really know if this is anywhere close to how the anime ends or not, but please don't ruin it for me! (That would be mean you know) Saying yes it is…That's okay, because then I'll be very happy to know that Kyou and Tohru are together! However if you go off and say this, this, and this happens… I'll cry… And then probably hunt you down and beat the stuffing's out of you… ::kicks ya:: (no just kidding, I'll still be very mad and upset though!) +**

**+ READ + REVIEW!!! I want to know what YOU ALL THINK!!! +**


End file.
